


Saul, The Python and the Bunny Rabbit

by almina



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almina/pseuds/almina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Walter White dies, and that can't be too soon, I won't be the only person who's relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saul, The Python and the Bunny Rabbit

Walt's face is expressionless these days. No anger, no fear, no pleasure. Hard eyes. The face of a python as it crushes a sheep. The guy creeps me out. That's no mean feat when I consider my other clients and their offenses. 

I don't like having him in the office. The money he generates - once it would have made me tumescent, but now it is only borderline worth it. When Walter White dies, and that can't be too soon, I won't be the only person who's relieved. 

As for Pinkman, why he hangs around that guy, jeez. Revisit the snake metaphor, Pinkman is the fluffy trusting bunny rabbit in the cage with the python, cuddling into its coils. The head movie is sickening to watch and you can't look away.

Dunno. Maybe those guys are fucking and it's wonderful. Meth pillow talk. I have to back away from the image of them in bed - too much like the python and the bunny rabbit. Kid, I hope you get tired of him before he gets tired of you.

White and Pinkman leave. I lock the door behind them. Rain spatter turns into splatter, enough to make people along the sidewalk wait under the overhang before running to their cars. Thunder and lightning. Walt and Jesse are not speaking today. Who knows why? The hell with the rain. Jesse starts toward his car.

Quicker than you can say 'what the fuck?', Walt seized Jesse's arm and flung him back against the building, three yards down the walk. Walt backed out of the downpour onto the still dry sidewalk.

Then for a shrieking bright second, there was lightning where Jesse had been walking. I heard the sizzle, I smelled the ozone. My hearing is still not back to normal. 

Walt must have felt the positive charge, or the weightless, slowed time sensation that comes before a lightning strike. Maybe the hairs on his arms stood up. At that point, the smart thing to do would be to back away and let Pinkman get crisped. Self preservation. Anyone would understand. Instead I saw a mindless reflex,like blinking your eyes or jerking away from a burn. He saved Jesse.

The python was gone for the moment. Walt was looking at Pinkman who was just getting his feet under him, not yet comprehending what happened. Walt had a gentle, concerned expression. Jesse finally got it. Walt went into harm's way for him. Again. There was worship in Jesse's eyes. Again. 

I see it now. Jesse is hooked into the last bit of selfless humanity in Walt. Walt reacted without thinking. There is good in him. As long as he has Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a recent storm. Lightning, so beautiful and fascinating when it is on the horizon or high in the sky, is a whole different animal when it is close enough to make your skin feel odd.


End file.
